


Reasons

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Angel went on a killing spree after Buffy died.  And then she came back and found out about it.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Written because Leni put up a comment on her FB page, with the quote, _What do you say when someone says to you, "When you died, I went on a killing spree?"_ *
> 
> My immediate thought was Buffy, and _The Gift_ , and what could've been Angel's actual reaction. So, this drabble got written.
> 
> *Leni says that the quote actually comes from [Backup Copies](http://etothepii.livejournal.com/8058.html), a crossover between _Sherlock & Dollhouse_.

"Aww, honey, this is so romantic. Not." Buffy frowned at Angel, the list of the dead in her hands. 

"But." 

"But nothing, you went...what is the word I'm looking for? Maybe crazy?" 

"You died." Angel said it almost patiently. "And the people I killed..."

"That's it, the people," Buffy repeated. 

Angel gave her a look. "Who weren't really people. They were something else entirely. It was like fighting a demon horde."

Buffy wasn't quite swayed. "Why didn't Giles know about this?"

"Because Giles didn't want to hear from me after you died," Angel said, still reining in his temper. "We did the research, Buffy. They weren't human. They were constructs - whatever happened to the people they were supposed to be, those souls were already gone." 

Buffy wasn't quite sure she should be swayed by his words, even if they made sense. Giles - Xander - even Willow - said Angel had changed. How much had he changed, anyway? "You know there's no way to prove what you're saying," she said. 

Angel took a deep, unneeded breath, and let it out again. "All right," he said, "let me have Fred email everything to Giles - or Willow," he added, as if realizing emailing anything to Giles would be a foolish move, "and then, after you research it for yourself, you'll understand what I was doing." He started for the door, and his shoulders nearly filled the door frame. Hesitating, Angel said over his shoulder, not quite looking back, "You know, I had my reasons for doing this. Let me know when you want to know them." 

And then, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me for more of this. It's a one-shot.


End file.
